Mine
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Halloween night turns deadly, yet sexy when Shell comes across a supernatural being that offers her a rose..


**Mine**

**Summary: **Halloween night turns deadly, yet sexy when Shell comes across a supernatural being that offers her a rose..

**I've wanted to do a Sexual Offenderman fanfic for a while now. Hell, I may make it a multi-chapter, depends on if people like it or not. Smexy does not belong to me, he belongs to arcanineryu on DA. **

_**Chapter 1**_

Halloween night, my favorite holiday besides Christmas and my birthday.

It was a night where you could dress up as whatever you wanted, scary, silly, cute, pretty or even slutty. You can go out with friends, your boyfriend or girlfriend or your family. For me well….I had no friends in town, all of them were out of state or out of town for college.

I sighed quietly to myself and fixed the black, dusty cowboy hat on my head. I was dressed as a female version of Van Helsing. I wore a pair of black fitting jeans, a black t-shirt with a long trench coat, gloves and knee high boots. I used my backpack for getting candy and it was already pretty full.

I ran my hand through my long, dark brown hair and smiled to myself as kids ran past me to see who could get to the next lighted house. I lived by myself in an apartment near the outskirts of town, near the woods. It would sometimes get creepy at night, but I was quite used to it by now.

My town was pretty boring because it was pretty small. The only big thing that happened was the annual Blueberry Festival during Labor Day weekend. I hated my town. There was absolutely nothing to do around here.

Except maybe get in an accident…

My town was known for its accidents.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, noticing it was now 9, the end of trick or treating. I didn't like going to parties because I'm not a people person and I don't socialize very well. I moved out of my parents' house after I graduated from high school. I had more than enough money because I'm an author. Not famous, but I'm getting there.

I decided to go ahead and walk back to my apartment. I zipped my coat up and shivered a little bit when the wind came to my direction. I slipped my arms through both handles of my backpack and walked down the street that would lead me to my home.

As time went by, the number of lit houses and kids in the street decreased and finally faded as 9:13 came along. Now it was just the wind and I. My boots made soft, thudding sounds as I walked down the concrete sidewalk.

I was looking at the ground as I walked, but when I looked up, I halted in my walking. At the end of the sidewalk, on the corner of the brightly lit street, was a man. He was tall, taller than I had ever seen and wore a long black trench coat, kind of like mine, but more manly. He wore boots and a black fedora hat. From where I was standing, his skin was as pale as the moon and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

I exhaled, my breath slowly leaving my mouth and I could see it clearly in the chilly, night air. As I did that, the man seemed to notice I was standing there and finally turned in my direction. My eyes narrowed when I didn't see any facial features at all, just a blank white….whatever.

The man then lifted his hand out of his coat pocket and motioned with one finger, in a 'come here' motion. I was debating whether or not to go to him, but my legs seemed to have a mind of their own and approached the tall man. When I finally reached him, I had to crane my neck just to look up at him.

"What's your favorite color?" the man questioned, even though I didn't see a mouth appear. His voice was impossibly deep and…sort of charming?

My eyes narrowed more. "Black."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, black rose. My eyes widened just a tiny bit as I observed the rose's beauty. The man's skin looked incredible pale compared to the rose's black petals. I slowly reached out to grasp the stem of the rose. When my fingers were just about to grab it, a tiny voice in the back of my mind spoke.

'_Don't take the rose…'_

_Don't take the rose? _I thought, my fingers a mere inch away from touching the rose. I didn't hear the voice again, but my gut was telling me not to take the rose. I usually listened to my instincts and it usually got me into trouble. _Hmmmm….maybe I should go with my gut this time…._

"What's the matter?" the man questioned, his deep voice breaking through my thoughts.

I curled my fingers into a fist and then uncurled them as I dropped my hand back to my side. "No thanks. I'm not a flower-type person." I replied as I stuffed my hand into my pocket.

"Aww, why not?" the tone of the man's voice made me indicate that he was pouting.

"I'm not a romantic person. I don't like things being given to me or bought for me." I grumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home."

I brushed past the man and didn't get three feet when a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. The black rose was once again held up in my face. "Just because you're not a romantic person doesn't mean you can't be offered a flower once in a while."

I frowned. I was getting irritated by this man. "Look, I'm not interested okay?" I went to walk away again, but the grip on my shoulder tightened, preventing me from leaving. I sighed heavily. "If I take the rose, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." The man replied.

So I reached up and my index finger and thumb grasped the stem of the rose. The man's hand fell away from the rose and I suddenly heard a very loud and very eerie chuckle from behind me. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face as the man's shadow seemed to double in size and something sprouted from his back.

I slowly turned around and gulped when I saw that the man had indeed doubled in size. He was taller, bigger than before and white tendrils had sprouted from his back. What terrified me the most was that the man now had a mouth set in a very wide grin with very sharp-looking teeth.

"Eh…." I whimpered and let the rose fall from my gloved hands. I went to spin on my heel to run, but the man's arm quickly snatched me around my waist and lifted me up so I was dangling off the ground.

The man, no, the being licked his lips. His tongue was black and I nearly gagged when the smell hit my nostrils. "Heheheh, I knew you were going to take the rose darling. Now let's see if you can handle an uncontrollable fuck monster."

And then we vanished from the street.

"LEMME GO!" I shouted when we appeared in my bedroom of my apartment. My hat had fallen off my head several seconds ago and I yelped when I was thrown onto the bed. "What the fuck?!" I exclaimed and then yelped again when the being pounced on me, pinning me to the mattress.

The being grinned widely as a white tendril came from around and wrapped around both of my wrists, pinning them above my head. I glared at the monster in front of me.

"Oh, you got a fiery personality!" the being laughed and his tongue came out, running along my neck. I jerked from the touch and growled. "I like girls like that. I love it when they fight, but they know they have no chance of getting away from Smexy."

I scoffed. "Smexy, really?"

"Yes or would you prefer Sexual Offenderman?" the man asked as his hands grabbed at my clothes, causing me to squirm. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?"

With one swift jerk, my trench coat and shirt were ripped off my body and thrown to the carpet floor. My eyes widened in horror as he 'stared' down at my black sports bra. His grin widened as he used one hand to stroke my stomach and the other hooked around my bra, also ripping it off my body.

"Quit it you fucker!" I yelled angrily and tried to get out of his grip, but he suddenly grabbed my breasts harshly with both hands and dug his claws into them, causing me to jerk from the touch.

"Oh, I can tell you're not easy to tame darling." He purred, squeezing and fondling my breasts while his thumbs flicked my nipples. I gasped and arched my back, trying to find some way out of this horror. He only chuckled and leaned down after discarding his fedora hat, licking my breasts and causing me to shudder violently. He trailed his tongue up to my neck, licking along my skin before his mouth rested on the junction where my shoulder and neck met.

Before I could even ask, a scream of pain escaped from the back of my throat when his teeth pierced the skin. I could feel trickles of blood flow down my skin and I felt hot, salty tears sting the corners of my eyes. He sucked at the bite, even licking at it and then pulled away. I threw up my leg in an attempt to hurt him, but a tendril wrapped around my ankle and pinned it down to the mattress.

_Ugh, I gotta figure out some way to escape. _I thought and looked around the room, trying to figure out some way to escape. A clawed hand suddenly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at the faceless being in front of me. His lips were stained with blood and his teeth gleamed as he grinned at me.

"Don't worry cutie. I'll have you screaming out in pleasure by the time I get done with you."

I growled. "What makes you think I'll be-MPH!" My sentence was cut off when bloodied lips pressed roughly against mine and when I tried to keep my lips shut; my breasts were grabbed harshly and squeezed not too gently. It caused me to gasp and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly when his tongue slipped into my mouth, around my own and explored the unknown cavern.

I didn't feel it before, but now I felt his claws at my belt buckle, grabbing it and before I knew it, he had ripped off my jeans and undies in one quick go. I made loud and muffled protests until the being pulled away from my lips, smirking the entire time. I glared at his faceless…..face and he just chuckled.

"You've got a gorgeous body cutie." He spoke, trailing his pale and cool claws down my sides and to my hips.

"Fucking NOT cool!" I shouted as my face caught on fire (not literally) and I squirmed from his touch.

He chuckled and one second he was dressed and the next he was fully naked, his clothes on the floor with my own. I gaped and briefly thought how he had done that when I felt a hand trail up my inner thigh, guiding closer to a VERY personal spot. "Stop! Don't!" I yelped and gasped again when he began to rub down there.

"Ngh….." I groaned and began to pant a little as my heart began to accelerate. The being rubbed a little faster and then pushed a finger inside, causing me to arch my back and gasp.

"Mm, goddamn you're tight." He chuckled, moving the finger back and forth in a thrusting motion. "Come on cutie, give me a little moan."

I was about to tell him to go fuck himself when I felt him push a second finger in and both of the tips scraped along my walls. That caused a strangled moan to escape from the back of my throat. He smirked and continued to finger-fuck me until liquids began streaming down from between my legs. When he added a third one, pulled them out to the tips and then shoved all three of them back in all the way, I let out a loud cry, biting my tongue into the process.

"What till my big brother finds out I popped an innocent." He laughed and removed his fingers, leaning down to lick my inner thighs.

"W-what?" I breathed, trying to gain back my air.

"Oh yeah, Slenderman is my big brother. I don't think you've met him yet cutie." He replied and licked up my clit slowly, lazily. I tensed up and tried to shut my legs, but he kept them apart with his claws and slightly dug them into the skin of my thighs. I curled my fingers into fists and yelled out weakly when his tongue plunged into my depths, swirling around and tasting every hidden corner and crevice.

"F…fuck….." I moaned out loudly. Oh god, it felt so fucking wrong but so….good at the same time! I writhed and squirmed and moaned, not even trying to get away now. The pleasure that clouded my mind erased all thoughts of escaping.

He pulled his tongue out and hovered over me, inches away from penetrating me. He smirked and fondled my breasts, squeezing them and causing me to arch my back. "I didn't think you'd enjoy this so much cutie."

I blushed darkly. "S-shut up! I-I'm not enjoying this!"

"Oh, but I think you are." He purred and grinded his hips against mine, causing me to gasp when I felt something poke at my thigh. "And don't worry cutie; you're going to fucking love this."

Before I even realize what was happening, my legs were spread apart to the point of pain and I screamed when he shoved himself in roughly, all the way to the back of my walls. A few tears of pain rolled down my face and I gasped and tried to breathe as I tried to adjust to his insane size.

It was until he pulled out just to the tip and then pushed back in, but not as rough. He was grinning that sharp grin of his during the whole thing and started thrusting, slow at first but it gradually began to speed up, earning loud high-pitched moans from me. The worst thing about all of this…was that I was enjoying it. No matter how much I tried to deny it. He was fucking me like a bitch in heat and making me moan and scream like a shameless whore.

I screamed at one particular thrust as he scraped along my walls and rubbing my weak spot. He smirked and looped my legs over his shoulders, moaning as he drove himself inside even deeper, slamming against my weak spot. I wasn't being held down by his white tendrils anymore and I clutched the sheets so tightly my hands turned as white as his skin.

Moans turned to lustful screams and the bed was now slamming against the wall causing loud, banging sounds. I was glad I lived alone, so no one could bother me. Except the only thing that worried me was the neighbors, since I lived in an apartment. Those thoughts were immediately wiped away as lips claimed my own and kissed me roughly, yet with some sort of restraint behind them. I wasn't surprised, this guy was huge and if he lost control, he could probably split me in half.

I let out a loud moan and kissed back, slightly opening my lips and giving his own a slight lick. Smexy growled lustfully and sucked on my tongue, bringing my own into his mouth. It felt sort of weird, but the treatment he gave my tongue soon erased the weirdness and leaving only extreme pleasure. He slightly angled me and I threw my head back and screamed as he pounded at my weak spot over and over again.

His head was right beside mine, growling and moaning in my ear. I raked my nails down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. I groaned and gasped as I could literally feel my peak coming. I gasped. "I-I can't…..! I'm g-gonna….!"

I felt him smirk against my ear and bit down, nibbling on my earlobe. "Me too cutie. God…" he groaned and sped up his pace, pounding deeper and faster than before and my screams becoming louder with each one.

Just after a few more thrusts, I froze up when I felt my walls clamp around him and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and let out the loudest scream I could manage and the being groaned out loudly as his insanely warm load shot into my body. I felt warmth in my belly and moaned softly at the heat. His muscles contracted underneath my hands and then he collapsed on top of me, both of us panting heavily.

"Oooffff…..you're heavy…" I spoke in a strained voice. "Get off."

He chuckled and suddenly gave a very slight thrust, causing me to hiss. "Guess I can't do a second round cutie." He pouted and then pulled out. He looked down at my face and then smirked, trailing his tongue along my jaw line.

I then realized what had happened and my eyes widened. "Get off me!" I snarled and tried to push him off, but my limbs were too weak to even hardly press against him.

"Awww, I thought you liked it cutie." He grinned.

"Fuck you! Get off!"

"Ah, now I KNOW I'm going to see you again." He smirked and my eyes widened in horror. "Perhaps next time you'll be more of a fighter." He purred.

I noticed that my eyesight was beginning to fade away and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I however failed and the last thing I saw was the being's smirking face full of sharp teeth.


End file.
